Fortuity
by JuleWooster
Summary: Pre-series. A day in the life of Gojyo and Hakkai leads to a discovery. WIP.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ah... First serious attempt at a fic that I'm willing to share publically. Work in progress. Comments would be greatly appreciated. This takes place before the series. Bits of Gojyo/Hakkai fluffiness eventually.  
  
All things Saiyuki related belong to Kazuya Minekura.

* * *

"You remember what today is, don't you?"  
  
Gojyo froze. He and Hakkai were returning from the market, both clutching two bags each to their chests. They had been walking home in a comfortable silence, as always. He really wasn't expecting the question.  
  
Once the words sunk in, he began to panic inwardly. What the hell had he forgotten?! He knew he looked like an idiot as he started ticking off dates in his head. It wasn't anyone's birthday, was it? Some obscure holiday?  
  
"...shopping day?" he muttered, feeling really damn stupid. Hakkai just laughed.  
  
"Well, yes, that is true. But that's not quite what I was thinking."  
  
"I dunno, then," Gojyo replied sheepishly.  
  
"That's alright. I almost didn't realize it myself."  
  
They walked another block or two in silence before Gojyo spoke up again, "I give. What is today?"  
  
"I guess you could say... it's my second birthday," Hakkai said, grinning. Gojyo gave him a blank look. Hakkai smiled and clarified, "Exactly one year ago today, I took the name Cho Hakkai."  
  
"It's been that long already? Wow..."  
  
"Yes, it's hard to believe, isn't it?" Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Really," Gojyo mused, "We should have a party. Call over the monk and the monkey..."  
  
"You just want an excuse to throw a party," Hakkai teased.  
  
"Damn, figured me out."  
  
"It would be nice to get together with those two again. It's be-..."  
  
Hakkai cut off suddenly, and glanced towards the wooded area near the village. Gojyo followed his gaze, squinting into the darkness.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Hakkai whispered.  
  
"Hear what? ...hey!"  
  
Hakkai shoved his bags into the flustered kappa's arms and bolted off. Once Gojyo had regained his balance, he cursed softly. Should he follow? Head back home? He opted to just wait, listening for any signs of trouble. He really needed a smoke, but he didn't want to set the bags down. Gojyo sighed and made himself as comfortable as possible. Certainly, it wouldn't take his friend long to return...  
  
"Need help, sonny?"  
  
A little old lady smiled up at him over small, square spectacles. She came up to about Gojyo's elbow and had her pale blue hair pulled up tightly in a bun.  
  
"Nah, just waiting for someone," the half-breed replied with a nonchalant shrug.  
  
"Ya look lonesome."  
  
"Maybe a little."  
  
The granny hopped up onto a barrel, grinning.  
  
"I'll keep ya company!" she exclaimed. Gojyo gave her a weak smile back as she looked him over.  
  
"You're scrawny! Ya need ta eat more! Women don't like men that look like twigs!"  
  
"Hey, look, granny, the ladies like me just fine the w-"  
  
"And look at that hair! Tch! Kids today..."  
  
Gojyo tuned her out and let her yammer on and on about how he needed a haircut and some decent clothing. Just as he felt himself slipping into a coma, the kappa noticed movement from the woods. Hakkai jogged over to him, carrying something bundled in his jacket. As the young man came closer, Gojyo could see a large scratch down his cheek and smears of blood on his clothing.  
  
"Shit..." he muttered, hurrying over.  
  
"Such language!" the woman snorted. Gojyo ignored her as she launched into a lecture about the evils of foul words.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"Let's get back home first. He's in pretty bad shape," the green-eyed youkai said. He smiled at the woman as he passed and bid her good evening, asking forgiveness if his companion had been any trouble.  
  
"Now there's a gentleman!" she chirped to herself.  
  
"...wait..." Gojyo froze again. "He?"  
  
"Yes, he," replied Hakkai calmly, "Now let's head back before one of us catches cold."

* * *

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

The two men walked back to the small house that they shared in silence. Gojyo tried to peek at the bundle more than once, but never could get a good look at it. Too dark.  
  
When they reached the house, Hakkai shifted the bundle to one arm and opened the door, holding it for his companion to enter. Gojyo plopped the bags near the sink and made his way to the table as his friend carefully unwrapped the bundle. All he could to was stare at the small creature lying, bleeding in the jacket.  
  
"...Hakkai?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That's a dragon."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"There's a dragon on my table."  
  
"Yes. Yes, there is."  
  
"There's a dragon _bleeding_ on my table."  
  
"Hmm, it appears that way, doesn't it?"  
  
"_Why_ is there a dragon bleeding on my table?"  
  
Hakkai began rummaging around the main room, looking for rags and bandages as he explained, "I heard something crying out in pain, so I went to investigate. I came across a pair of dragons, attacking something. I'm guessing this little fellow was the runt in his family and the elder two were trying to be rid of him."  
  
"So," the kappa interrupted, "why didn't you just let nature take its course and leave 'em alone?"  
  
"Because," Hakkai bent over the tiny dragon, cleaning his wounds, "he looked at me with the most heartbreaking expression. He wasn't ready to die."  
  
Gojyo sat down and watched his friend tending to the dragon. There seemed to be many things wrong with keeping a dragon around. Mainly the fact that dragons tended to get big. Fast. He voiced his concerns to the youkai.  
  
"Yes, I know," Hakkai sighed, "I'll let him go once he recovers." He tied the last bandage and scratched between the creature's horns. He chirped happily, enjoying the attention.  
  
"You outta get your own wounds taken care of," Gojyo said, "C'mere."  
  
"It's just a scratch. It's not even that deep. I'll be fine," Hakkai replied, touching his cheek.  
  
"No, I think I need to look at it. And this is the last time I'm gonna be nice and ask." The kappa grinned and patted his leg. Smiling back, Hakkai perched himself on Gojyo's lap, looking forward. Gojyo eyed the wound. It wasn't deep and looked as though it had stopped bleeding some time ago.  
  
"You're lucky they didn't take your face off," he chided as he cleaned the wound, "Dragons can be vicious little bastards."  
  
The little white dragon's ears twitched.  
  
"Since when did you become so motherly?" the green-eyed young man teased.  
  
"Beats me. Think I got it from you."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"You know..." Gojyo grinned, leaning forward, "this means I get to do the mommy thing and kiss your boo-boo and make it all better."  
  
"I cannot believe you actually just said that," Hakkai laughed as the other lightly pressed his lips over the scratch.  
  
"...yeah, not one of my better pick-up lines, was it?"  
  
"You mean you have good ones?"  
  
"Hey, now, I've got one or two great ones!" Gojyo pouted.  
  
"Have they actually worked?"  
  
"...you talk too much..." the kappa muttered, moving his lips to Hakkai's neck. The youkai chuckled.  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
Gojyo didn't bother to reply. Instead, he growled playfully and lightly bit down on his partner's neck. Hakkai gasped... and nearly fell off of the kappa's lap when Gojyo suddenly screamed.  
  
"Gojyo? What-...?"  
  
"It bit me!"  
  
"..."  
  
"That little shit BIT me!" Gojyo pointed accusingly at the little dragon on the table, who was up on his hind legs, stretching his wings wide and snapping his teeth. Gojyo rubbed at his arm, swearing when he noticed the blood. He swore once again when he heard his friend laughing.  
  
"That was NOT funny!" Gojyo hissed, sticking out his bottom lip. The dragon hopped into Hakkai's lap, screeching furiously.  
  
"He probably thought you were trying to hurt me," he chuckled, scratching between the dragon's horns. The tiny creature purred and relaxed, curling up contentedly.  
  
"Yeah, real cute..."  
  
Hakkai leaned against the half-breed's chest, still petting the dragon.  
  
"You sound jealous."  
  
"Me? Jealous?" Gojyo did his best to look innocent.  
  
"Yes, you," Hakkai replied, with a yawn.  
  
"Alright, since I'm still playing mommy," the kappa raised his voice to a falsetto tone and waved a finger, "put that thing down and get to bed, young man!"  
  
Hakkai grinned and stood, cradling the dragon in his arms.  
  
"I'm not going to leave him out here all by himself. He'll stay in my room."  
  
"You never let ME stay in your room..." Gojyo whined, pouting.  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Well, then, ca-..."  
  
"Not tonight."  
  
"...damn."

* * *

A/N: Couple things...  
  
1. Wow! Much thanks for all the positive feedback. Wasn't expecting it, but it was greatly appreciated!

2. I wasn't sure if there was a story in canon that told how Hakkai came to be Hakuryuu's owner (and, yes, I did research and came up blank.). So, if there is one, I'd love to hear it. (And also, if there is, consider this mild AU/"what if?")

3. Sorry my chapters are so short. I'm still trying to find that balance, y'know? And, hopefully, Sanzo and Goku will show up in the next one.

4. Gonna be setting this one on the backburner for a little while. Working on a new story.


End file.
